Michelle Jenkins
|species = Human |age = 25 |planet = Earth |job = unknown |relatives = Mother: Beth Jenkins Ex-Boyfriend: Philip J. Fry I Ex-Husband: Charles Constantine |status = Alive (in the future) |appearance = "Space Pilot 3000" |voiced by = Kath Soucie Sarah Silverman }}Michelle Jenkins (born April 19, 1975) is Philip J. Fry I's beautiful ex-girlfriend. Their relationship was an abusive one, with Michelle constantly berating and controlling Philip I, as well as cheating on him repeatedly. But Michelle tore off the relationship after Philip I went on a pizza delivery to the Applied Cryogenics lab on December 31, 1999. what a loser Fry was. Michelle is an antagonist of Futurama. Life Born on April 19, 1975, in Old New York Michelle was a newborn, years later she begin a relationship with Philip I, years later, she broke up with Philip I on December 31, 1999 from a taxi cab she was sharing with her lover, Charles Constantine. She told Philip I she left his stuff on the sidewalk as the taxi pulled away. She had sexual intercourse with Constantine later that night, before being interrupted by a time-traveling Bender Bending Rodríguez, who was being forced to hunt down and kill Philip I by Nudar, who broke into Michelle's house and said to Michelle and her boyfriend 'Say your prayers Fry!'. Some time later, after a failed marriage, she froze herself to start a new life in the future. From 2012, she was supposed to unfreeze in 254 years at 2266. but Philip I's time paradox duplicate, Lars Fillmore, hitched a ride on her cryo tube, setting the time for 990 years. In 3002, she was surprised to find that it was Philip I thawing her and the two rekindled their romance. Michelle could not adjust to her new surroundings and re-froze both herself and Philip I, for another thousand years. Upon awakening, they found themselves in a desolate wasteland. Trying to make a life for themselves, they joined a society of feral adolescents. After the teens were picked up in an armored SUV, Philip I grew tired of Michelle's constant nagging and left. Philip I soon discovered he had only been frozen for two days and that he was in Los Angeles, California. Presumably learning this as well, Michelle hooked up with the recently thawed Pauly Shore. .]] Michelle was briefly seen at Philip I's funeral, along with his other flames. In the episode "Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences", she is seen at Comic-Con with much longer hair. What Michelle is like in the future In 3002, after she was defrosted from a cyrogenics tube, she hated the future because of Fry's friends, ever since then, she has been living as a future person but she has problems with the future herself, all this because of Lars. Michelle suffers from loads of problems but the only people she know is Pauly Shore, Fry and the rest of the Planet Express crew except Scruffy respectively. Real Age Fry was frozen in 1999, Michelle was frozen in 2012 at 37 years old, she was unfrozen in 3002. Fry is 45 years old in the future. Michelle is 54 years old (chronologically 44) in the future. How Lars ruined Michelle's life In 2012, Lars went to Michelle's freezing tube, he climbed to her, knocked a bit of her hair off, because she was possibly like a stone until 3002. If Michelle were unfrozen at 2266. She would been deceased by then. Thanks to Lars, he made Michelle's life harder. Background Notes *In "Space Pilot 3000", Michelle's hair was black. *Michelle is a 20th-century woman, so as Fry, who's a man. *Michelle made 17 appearances, (12 episodes, 2 comics, 2 films and a game. Trivia *Michelle was originally going to be unfrozen in 2266. (734 years before Futurama started.) *In Game of Tones, in 1999 she was a brunette. *Michelle's last ever word on the show was 'sidewalk'. Appearances which Michelle appeared in Episodes *"Space Pilot 3000" *"When Aliens Attack" (mentioned) *"The Cryonic Woman" *"That's Lobstertainment!" *"A Leela of Her Own" *"A Taste of Freedom" *"Jurassic Bark" *"The Sting" *"Three Hundred Big Boys" *"Proposition Infinity" *"Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences" *"Cold Warriors" (last name mentioned) *"Game of Tones" Films *"Bender's Big Score" *"The Beast With a Billion Backs" Comics *"New Year's Rockin' Evil" (US #007) *"Planet Michelle" (US #034) Games *"Futurama: Worlds of Tomorrow" Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Earthicans Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Characters who cloned themselves Category:Villains